runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction:Base Article
=Article Title= This is the basic setup of an article that new editors should use to build their articles around. This is called the intro, and should give a short summary of what your article contains. In your intro, you should boldface the words that are the article's subject, like you see at the beginning here. You also probably want to add some ownership templates, signifying that you have property rights to this page. There is already one on this page, the property template. There are others that are less used. You can read about those here. After you write your intro, you can begin writing the rest of the article, by putting down your first subtitle. Body Information The meat of your article should be in the body, or middle section. You can divide the body sections between several Level One titles or keep it under one title and divide it up with Level Two titles, like here. The numbering of titles is explained below. The body is where you tell most of the information of your article. Since the intro is considered a summary of the article's information, you can think of this as the information that the intro summarizes. Titles There are several different kinds of titles, and you can have smaller ones or bigger ones. The title that we are currently under is called a Level Two title. The article title is called a Level Zero title, likewise. Level Zero is the biggest. You can make one with this code: =Insert Title Here=. As you move up from Level Zero, titles get progressively smaller. You add more equalities to each side of the title to make it smaller. So, Level One is Insert Title Here , Level Two is Insert Title Here , etc. You will probably only need levels One and Two to build your articles. Links and Images Making links to other articles and websites is very, very easy. All you need to do is post this code to link interally in the wiki: Insert Title Name Here. This will then turn into a blue hyperlink, looking like this: Insert Title Name Here. A purple hyperlink displays if you have already visited that page. If the page you link to does not exist, it will appear like this: Insert Name Here. If you want to make the link have text other than the linked-to article's title, that's easy as well. Simply use this code: Link Title. Linking to outside websites is easy. The code is: Link Title. Just replace the example web address with the actual web address, and the Link Title with, well, your link title, and you're ready to go. You can link to images similarly, by inserting this code: Be careful about the ".jpg" part. There are other types of files, each with a different tag. These tags can include: ".jpeg", ".png", ".gif", ".ogg", ".aac", and many others. Make sure you use the correct tag, or else your image will not work. Other Bullets You can make bulleted, numbered, and indented lists like this. Just put an asterisk (*) at the beginning of each line to create a bullet... *Like this ...a pound sign/number sign (#) to create a numbered bullet... #Like this ...or a colon (:) to indent something... :Like this Numbering and bulleting work with indentation, so you can have an indented bulleted list... :*Like this Make sure you put the colon in front of the asterisk to do so. :#It works with numbering the same way. Skipping Lines To skip lines, simply put this code at the end of each line: Categorization If you need to categorize a page, simply post this code to file it under that category. It is: Category:Category Title See Also RuneScape Fan Fiction:Fegaxeyl's Article Guide RuneScape Fan Fiction:Layout Guide Category:Free-edit Articles Category:Help